fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonely Hearts CluB
A nine year old Sam and Lucy were sat in his back garden underneath an old oak tree that has now been cut down. The young children were laughing, finally taking a break from chasing each other up and down the long stretch of grass. Lucy pushed her thick mane of blonde hair out of her face as she too sip of the pink lemonade Samuel's mother has made. "Thanks Mrs.K" the young girl shouted waving at Samuel's mother who was re-entering the house, even thou it was his dream Sam couldn’t see his mother’s face. Samuel was just watching her, Lucy Heart, The Lucy Heart was in his garden for the last time, how could he loose her. One of his best friends was moving away and he was going to miss everything about her, the way her lips are always the brightest shade of pink, the way her brown hair shimmers in the sun, she was his first crush, and he would never have the chance to tell her. He soon realised he was just staring at her brown eyes, to which she gave him a hard punch in the arm "What are you looking at?"Lucy asked in a rough tone while still sipping the lemonade. "Oh nothing" Samuel stuttered trying to catch his breath. "It sucks that I have to go tomorrow, are you going to be okay, I know you have no other friends" Lucy laughed. Samuel knew this was somewhat true, he had Bradley who lived over the road, who promised to introduce him to three of his friends, but their names escaped him. These three boys would end up being his three best friends. "Yeah I'll be fine" he said masking his pain in an artificial smile. Lucy had her doubts and of course she was sad behind that tough tom-boy exterior she knew she had a crush on Sam, she only found this out after consulting her older sister, who reassured her it was normal, and she shouldn't be scared, but rather embrace it. The two children lay behind the overly large tree trunk, looking up at the sky. "I heard something, in class today, a quote or something" Samuel whispered, Lucy turned her head to show that she was listening, "That no matter where your friends are in the world, no matter the culture or the place, you can look up at the sky, and know we share the same sky, we are all connected". The young girl's eyes filled with tears, she took a deep breath and leaned over to her friend, and kissed him on the lips.... Samuel's eyes opened, he lay in his bed, how strange, he dreamed of an actual event, he recalled how Lucy ran to her house soon after they kissed, and reminisced of her moving van, and how it dispersed into the setting sun, like some kind of corny movie, but then he saw the time 4; 48 AM, he let out a large groan and went back to sleep, trying to get Lucy out of his head. Clara and Rebecca stood there in uniform, megaphone in hand. "Attention, Attention everyone, I have something I would like to say" Rebecca said in an arrogant voice, but everyone kept eating, ignoring the two cheerleaders. "SHUT UP" roared Rebecca now even more agitated. "I want to let everyone know that Homecoming King and Queen Nominations are about to be announced, and I just wanted to let everyone know, we are all truly winners" the cheerleader said once more, before letting out a little giggle. She continued to talk, however over at their lunch table Brie, Hanson, Summer, Charlie and Luke continued to not listen, rolling her eyes Summer let out a sigh "How shallow and vapid do you have to be, to get excited by this homecoming stuff" the blonde haired girl said sarcastically, Luke laughed and pointed his camera at her. "Is this the girl who was once on the homecoming comity, and to answer that question we look over to the jock table, where anticipation is at an all-time high, you feel their palpitated breaths from here" the boy laughed and just as he was going to zoom in Nina stood in front with a tray in her hand. "Oh is this a Queen?" Luke said in a joking manner. “To answer your question Luke honey I should be the queen, but we all know one of those uniform wearing pom pom shaking vapid shallow" Nina ranted staring at the jocks table. "NINA" Brie shouted cutting her off, "That's enough" Brie added. Nina blinked and snapped out of her rage. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, guess I am just hungry" Nina said her head dropped down, and she began to eat. Hanson began to laugh "Ah come on Brie, Nina is right, one of them will win it, and so will one of those jocks, predictable as ever" he said with his mouth full of sandwich. "Hey, be nice, Randy's our friend" Charlie said defensively. Hanson looked confused "What you spend an hour in the closet with him, and all of a sudden we are friends again, face Charlie, he is a jerk". Hanson hissed looking straight at Charlie. As the boy said this a shadow came over Hanson. "Gee, thanks Hanson, and you're just the nicest person ever too" Randy whispered, as he was looming over the table, a confused Blake and Riley stood either side of him."I just came to invite you guys to my pre-homecoming party" Randy said nudging Blake who raised an eye brown. "Even me?" Luke asked shocked, pointing his large camera at the three jocks. "Yeah, just leave the camera at home all right" Randy coughed awkwardly, but Luke just smiled and nodded. "Attention, Attention Students we have your nominations for homecoming King and Queen, so let’s just get this over with" moaned Principle Elliot, fixing her skirt. “Does anyone ever question why she’s our principle? I mean I’m pretty sure she’s drunk like all the time” Hanson laughed as Elliot’s began to speak "Okay, so the nominations for Homecoming King are, Randy Walker… Didn't see that one coming” the woman said to herself as Hanson smiled proving his point” “Blake Masters but not Riley Masters… Awkward” the woman sighed stumbling a bit, as Randy, Blake and Riley all high fived each other. "And finally Hanson Jones...” The woman sighed as Hanson spat out his drink. “Yeah give the boys a round of applause, because apparently the worked so hard" she said in a monotone voice. Hanson was in shock as Brie was shaking him almost in floods of tears laughing with Nina and Summer. “Soooo predictable” Brie laughed mimicking Hanson’s voice. Elliott’s cleared her throat once more "And now on to the girls, nominations for the Queen are, Rebecca Red, Clara Wood and Brie Buchannan… Yay" she clapped. Hanson's laugh muffled the sound of the other girl’s name, it must not have been important as no one clapped or even acknowledged her. Once the announcement had ended the lunch bell rang and Hanson and Brie where still laughing. “Can you imagine us as King and Queen” Brie laughed loudly nearly falling off her seat. “US” Hanson roared as the rest of the table remained silent awkwardly. The couple stood up and head for the exit continuously laughing. Charlie stood in the line, waiting for his regular order for this time of the year, a pumpkin latte with extra cream. He loved to sip it and look out the window, and just watch the yellow and orange leaves fall to the ground. .Once the barista shouted his name Charlie approached the counter and picked up the warm take-a-way cup as he turned around he was met by a collision. "Sorry, you didn't drop any coffee did you?" the person asked. Charlie who was caught off guard by this was looking down checking if he indeed did spill any, "No, I am fine" he replied to the mysterious person. Just as he was about to walk off he raised his head slightly, "Oh wait, Charlie hey" the individual said. Charlie turned round, the mysterious person that he bumped into wasn't so mysterious at all, but rather it was someone quite familiar it was Robbie. "Oh Robbie, hey" He awkwardly sighed. "How are you?" he asked, as Robbie smiled. "Well I'm good, just picking up a drink, I feel like I haven't spoken to any of you guys, just Brie and Nina. Which is weird right because we kinda run with the same crowd now" Robbie laughed, Charlie didn't, and he didn’t know how to answer this because it was true, all the boys had avoided talking to Robbie, after all, how could they, every time Charlie looked into his green eyes he was reminded of that night. The night Bradley tricked Robbie, the night Bradley ultimately asserted how much of a wicked person he is. Charlie just gave an awkward smile "Sorry I gotta go, I have to pick up Luke and get ready for Randy's party" he sighed turning away, his porcelain completion got even more white, white with fear or anxiety, he didn't know, but he certainly wanted to hide it. "Wait" Robbie ordered, grabbing Charlie's hand. "You don't have to feel guilty okay. I am so over what Bradley did to me" he told Charlie in an assertive tone. Charlie looked round as his lip began to quiver. "How! How can you be okay! You got sent to jail after Bradley dared you to do that. Every time I see you I feel awful, I hear the sirens I feel the way I felt when I was fourteen years old, and I hate that feeling" Charlie cried. But only heard Robbie laugh, "God Charlie, you really haven't changed, I went to jail for 5 months, nothing happened, home-schooling, now that was worse, my own parents thinking I was a danger to others, that hurt, but knowing that you guys still feel guilty, why... We where kids, if I can get over it, so can you" he told Charlie in a warm voice. Robbie picked up his order, and looked Charlie straight in the eyes. "Now be a good boy, after all you wouldn't want your boyfriend to see you crying" Robbie smirked as he said that Charlie's eyes shot straight up. "What, what did you just say?" he asked Robbie but all Robbie did was wink. Walking for the door he fixed the collar on his leather jacket, and exited leaving Charlie stunned, with endless questions, why he wasn’t angry, and who told him about Will... Sam hadn't gone to school today instead he was just lying around the house all day. His father had received a call and was furious. "Dad, I told you why I wasn't in school today, I got no sleep and felt terrible, and well you can ground me when you get home.... Whatever" Sam moaned as he hung up. He then got a text message from Charlie- 'Hey Party, at Randy's tonight you in?' it read. The boy smiled, he was definitely going, but not like this, he threw the phone at a nearby pillow but jumped up and was about to head up stairs to get a shower and dressed, when he heard the doorbell ring. He trudged to the door in his sweat pants baggy grey and opened the door, "Oh Lucy hey" Sam stuttered embarrassed that she was seeing him look like this. "Hey Sam, I know its short notice but I was really bored, so I thought I could come over. I have the Back to the future box set and two tubes of Pringles, maybe we could have a movie night? Lucy smiled holding up a small paper bag with the Pringle sticking out of the top. “That is if you don't have plans" she whispered batting her eye lashes. "Yeah sure, I mean, yeah I have no plans, no plan jan that's me, I have the least plans like ever.. So no plans" Sam laughed making an awkwardly long speech. Lucy gave him a funny look. Sam opened his eyes even more and bit his lip "Please, come in" he said breaking the tension. Lucy took off her coat as was coincidently dressed like him, pink sweats with matching nikes and a baggy white shirt entered, it made Sam revealed, he didn't look a mess, or she didn't look over dressed. "I will get us some drinks, you just make yourself at home okay” he smiled heading to the kitcjen as Lucy entered his living room and sat down on the overly large red couch. She leaned back and soon Sam was back in the room"Oh wait I just have to do something, be right back" he told her as he placed the two cans of pepsi on the coffee table. "Feel free to put the DVD in, it will take one minute promise" he reassured her grabbing his phone from next to Lucy and went into the kitchen, he had to text Charlie back. He kept it brief explaining. "Sorry man, Hanging with Lucy, have a good night... Make smart choices" before putting his phone in his pocket. Sam smiled, he was finally going to be alone with Lucy, he couldn't wait, he got butterflies in his stomach, it was almost like he was Ten years old again, and she was still his first love. He turned off the kitchen lights and strutted towards the living room, as he was in the doorway his phone buzzed yet again. "Should of come to the Party S, I'm here after all- Kisses B" it read. Sam looked up as Lucy's head turned quickly to the door way, she saw the concerned look on Sam's face, "Problem?" she asked, Sam looked at her pink lips and perfect blonde hair, she hadn't changed a bit. He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing that my friends can't deal with" he said giving a slight nervous laugh. As he sat next to Lucy, he was thinking more than he ever had before, so what if B was at the party, what dangerous thing had B done anyway, locked Charlie and Randy in a cupboard, sent a few texts, as far as Sam was concerned B was no threat, and he would rather spend the night with Lucy The large Walker house was filled with Teenagers all drinking all partying, yet somehow it was controlled. The house was not trashed, everything was still in order. "Ohh you are sooo drunk", Summer and Brie giggled, holding each other’s hands. Brie obviously wasn’t drinking, she had been drinking lemonade and telling Summer she put Vodka in it. Charlie however was now fully intoxicated, as he slurred his words"I am nnot. I’m not ddrrrnk how dare you", he said before closing his eyes his head bobbed up and down. "I think I need to sleep, so just everyone shh" he whispered putting his hand on his lips. Randy and Hanson approached with red plastic cups in hand, Charlie reached for another "Nooo, no Charlie I think you have had enough" Randy laughed. Charlie looked up "Oh, I've had enough of your insolence" he smirked as the other two boys just laughed. "Hanson, I think he needs to sleep, can you and Randy take him somewhere?" Brie asked. Hanson gave a little bow "As the Queen commands, come on my fellow king, let’s take him up to your chamber" Hanson said, in a formal British accent. Randy grabbed Charlie and threw him over his shoulder as they headed for the stairs. Summer got up and followed swiftly after them. Leaving Brie alone, as she now had the cup of coke and vodka Hanson gave her in one hand. Oh how she wanted it, but she knew she couldn't, so she poured it in a nearby plant, and went to look for Nina and Luke. "Just put him in here" Randy said, instructing Hanson to open the door. Charlie was placed on Randy's bed, now asleep breathing heavily. "Awww he's so adorable when he sleeps, like a baby" Hanson sighed, "Ahh yeah… Wanna go back down stairs" Randy asked ".. .Yeah" Hanson replied, as they both closed the door and went back down stairs. But the door re-opened and Summer entered, the boys had not noticed she was following them. She entered slowly and quietly shut the door. "Why are you so cute? You know I've never seen you sleep", she whispered approaching Charlie. The blonde haired girl sat on the bed and began to stroke Charlie's hair. "You don’t understand but you should" she cried as tears began to form, making her make up run ever so slightly. "I love you Charlie" she leaned low and planted a kiss on the sleeping boy, his lips where cold, but she didn't care. She wiped away her tears and stood up. "See you soon baby", she whispered yet again as she exited the room, leaving Charlie's sleeping body alone in the dark. "Oh go why I wore this black dress, I will never know" Rebecca moaned. "I think it looks good on", said Clara in a comforting voice. The two girls stood in Randy's bathroom reapplying make up. "Can you believe Randy invited those losers, or even worse that they are even up against US for homecoming King and Queen, I mean seriously" Rebecca said continuing her rant. "To quote mean girls, what is happening to the world" she laughed pouting her lips together. Clara just laughed and paused for a moment looking at herself in the mirror. "I do admire Charlie though", she sighed. Rebecca shot her a look, "What! You 'admire' him, why?" she shouted. Clara just shook her head, as she reached for her red lip gloss. "I don't know, I guess it takes a lot of balls to come out in high school, and I guess he has balls" she smiled looking at her best friend. Rebecca just laughed again, "Please, if that fag has balls so does my puppy" Clara was stunned by this and just froze. Her hands began to tremble as she just watched Rebbeca turn towards her, her long blonde hair flowing carelessly. "So wanna go back down? I think Blake, Riley and Will have just got here" she asked Clara. Clara's eyes fixated on Rebecca as she went to kiss her. "Woah there!" Rebecca shouted pushing her away. "What the!" Rebecca screamed as Clara just stood there her hands rubbing her head, what was she thinking. "Sorry I guess I have just had too much to drink, can we just not talk about this" Clara laughed as she pretended to act drunk. Rebecca stared her, her eyes squinting, "Yeah sure, now let’s go find our boys" Rebecca said opening the door the noise of the party goers filled the bathroom, and Clara stood there for a minute looking at herself in the mirror, there was no tears in her eyes, she was emotionless blank, she lifted her head slightly and followed her friend. Samuel and Lucy where kissing passionately, they hadn't even got through the first movie before Lucy kissed Sam. Both Sam and Lucy where filled with a euphoric feeling in the pit of their stomach. She ran her hands through his thick brown hair and smiled at him. "I have loved you for so long" Lucy whispered in-between kisses. "Me too" Sam mimicked in a breathless fashion. This feeling and the beautiful moment was cancelled out when Lucy got a text. She backed away not braking eye contact and looked down at her phone. “Damn it” she shouted. She looked back at Sam with sorrow in her eyes. "Sorry I have to go, Mom wants me home" she sighed, the two paused for a moment but then continued to kiss. "Do you have to?" Sam begged. Lucy pulled away by standing up "Yes, we can do this tomorrow" she told him smiling from ear to ear. Sam smiled back at her. "Okay then I'll walk you to the door" he said in a gentleman like fashion. The pair had walked through the dark street, “Wow look at all the stars. You don’t get stars like these in Chicargo. The skyscrapers kinda wrecked them” she told Sam as she stared at the thick blanket. Once the two were at the door they kissed yet again. "I really have to go”, Lucy sighed opening the door. “SO no more kisses you’ll make me want to stay” she laughed stepping inside. "Bye Handsome, see you tomorrow okay" she laughed. Sam smiled "Okay, see you" he giggled. Once the door closed he fist punched the air "YES YES WOOOO, I have just made out with Lucy heart WOOO TAKE THAT FRIEND ZONE". He whispered jumping in the air and doing a little dance on Lucy’s drive way. Sam got close to his front door as he was still dancing when he received a text. BUZZ BUZZ. his victory chant was cancelled out by the buzzing of his phone, "Liars at the ball, Liar bout to fall-Kisses B'" it read, Sam didn't know what this meant, but' worried. He got his contacts up quickly and he tried to call Charlie. But it went straight to voice mail, and the same for Hanson and Randy, he was scared. Once inside his house he began to pace his living room, then the idea struck him "Come on Luke", he scrolled through his contact list and prayed Luke was at the party. The phone was ringing and Sam’s fingers were crossed. "Hey Sam" Luke's said in a slightly drunk voice. "Luke are you at Randy's?" Sam asked in a panicked voice. "Yeah me, Summer and Robbie are just sitting here having a_” "Okay good, are Hanson, Randy and Charlie okay?" he asked cutting Luke off, his voice was fast as he panted for breath, waiting for a response. "Erm yeah Hanson and Brie are kinda making out in the corner, Oh and so are Rebecca and Randy, and Charlie is upstairs asleep" Luke told him. Sam let out a sigh of relief falling onto his couch. "Okay, just call me if anything happens okay? Sam sighed rubbing his eyes, to which Luke replied with a "Sure" before hanging up. "Who was that?" Robbie asked, "Oh just Sam, he sounded kinda scared, he was asking about Charlie, Hanson and Randy, asking if they were okay". Robbie and Summer looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Well they are, soooooo let's get back to drinking" Robbie roared downing his red cup. Charlie's eyes opened ever so slightly to see a figure standing over, it was dark and his vision was blurred, he went to scream, but a hand covered his mouth "Don't scream. It's me" Will whispered. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants. He took his hand off Charlie’s mouth and sat next to him. "So heard you up here and I was thinking, we could have a bit of fun" Will smirked as he kissed Charlie on the neck, but Charlie went to kiss Will, the two boys foreheads came together and they started kissing each other on the lips. "Actually", Charlie said pulling away, "I feel awful, I don't think I am up for this, not tonight anyway" he sighed. Will's eye brows lowed. "Are you kidding me, we never get chances like this, our parents are always home Charlie!" he shouted standing up off the bed. Charlie went to stand up to but Will just pushed him down onto his back. "You have a boyfriend as hot as me, and you don't want to do this"Will said leaning over Charlie. Charlie was just staring into the eyes of the boy he fell in love with, but these eyes had become full of hate and darkness, a long time ago, he was scared of Will, yet conflictingly he loved him too. "Will don't do this please, Please, please", Will had unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the corner. He started to sit on the bed and make his way over to Charlie, slithering like a snake. "WILL___" Charlie's mouth was covered again. "Stop screaming, you loser" Will barked as those green eyes stared down at him again, but then Will just laughed and just messed Charlie’s hair up. He pushed himself up and once again stood tall over the bed. "God Charlie you really are a loser" Will laughed grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. "Like I would actually do that, what do you think I am, some kind of monster?" he asked. Charlie thought this was rhetorical but Will waited for an answer. "No", Charlie eventually replied. "Good boy" will laughed winking at his boyfriend. "Now I am gonna go down, and you stay in here a bit longer, we wouldn't want people knowing about us now, would we" Will whispered as he opened the door. Charlie shook his head, as Will smiled back at him "Good, see you down there". The door closed abruptly and Charlie was left alone... again. Hanson, Brie and Nina all sat at a table, filled with discarded bottles, and cans. "You’ve not been drinking much are you okay?" Hanson asked Brie shouting over the music. "She has been drinking with me" Nina said butting in saving her friends skin. "Oh yeah, we have been hitting the hard stuff" Brie laughed in a fake voic. "Erm Okay" Hanson replied giving a strange look to both girls. That is when Brie nodded at Nina, maybe being drunk would cushion the blow for Hanson. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. However she was interrupted by a high pitched scream “OH My God RANDY". As the whole party abruptly stopped in its tacks for a moment. Hanson got up quickly and headed for the living room where Rebecca’s scream came from. He was followed by Nina and Brie Hanson pushed through a large crowd of people to see Rebecca crouching on the floor holding Randy's head. Randy lay motionless on the ground "Which douche spiked his drink" Roared Riley holding up the cup. "How do you know it was spiked" asked Brie in a concerned tone of voice. "Helloooo little miss Bo-Ho, his drink is fizzing" Blake replied in an arrogant voice. "Erm Rudeness, she's a girl, you know one of those things you're supposed to be nice to" Nina shouted back at Blake. "STOP IT" Rebecca shouted, we need help. Someone call an ambulance or something" all the party guests looked at each other, Hanson noticed everyone was standing round him, Blake, Riley, Will, Robbie, Summer, Nina, Brie and Clara everyone that was close to the boys was at this party. "I'll call an ambience, everyone who doesn't wanna get into trouble leave now” Nina shouted withdrawing her phone. The majority of the room emptied quickly. Charlie hearing all the noise crept down stairs as he saw Nina finishing up his phone call "Yeah tell them to hurry” Hanson shouted to Nina. “Ohh Charlie you're up" Brie quivered staring at Hanson’s friend. She took him by the hand as Charlie brefily looked at Will before he broke eye contact. "What's going on?" he asked the group. "Someone's spiked Randy" Hanson told him in a panicked voice touching his shoulder. "Shut up. Who?" Charlie gasped. "I, well no one knows" Randy explained as the two boys exchanged a look. BEEP BEEP 'the phones went in synch. “You don’t think” Hanson whispered as the boy slowly wither their phones. '"First King B, now King Randy. Who's next- Kisses-B" The two boys stared at each other, as they saw the flashing red and blue lights of the ambulance approach the Walker house. They looked around at everyone in the room wondering if this cyberbully was present. The Liars * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 5/17 (Mentioned Only) * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 5/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 5/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 5/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 5/17 Supporting * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 4/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 3/17 * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart - 2/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 3/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 4/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake Masters & Riley Masters - 4/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 4/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 4/17 * Becca Tobin as Rebecca Redd- 4/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 4/17 * Sarah Paulson as Principle Elliott- 1/17 ''(First Appearance)'' Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:HLL Episodes Category:Fearless Diva Productions